


White Canvas Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da has tattoos. Jonny and Sherly are fascinated by the bright colours and patterns. Daddy's skin is free of any adornment, but his little ones are allowed to change that today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FollowTheMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheMadness/gifts).



> Please note that everyone in this story is a CONSENTING ADULT. John and Sherlock enjoy AGEPLAY. They pretend to be Jonny and Sherly. Sherlock likes to PRETEND to be a girl. Please don't read this, if you are offended by DADDY KINK. Mycroft and Lestrade like to PRETEND to be Sherly's and Jonny's Daddies. It is SEXUAL. Also it might be better to read the PREVIOUS stories in this series, everything will make so much more SENSE.
> 
> This is for FollowTheMadness, who wanted name-tattoos on Mycroft. Since I abhor name-tattoos, I compromised a little. I love how it turned out and hope you're not mad. Although they aren't any tattoos on Mycroft in this chapter, yet.

Jonny and Sherly always enjoyed when they could freely look, touch, kiss and lick their Da's tattooed skin. He had quite a few tattoos. Some were done in black ink, others were brightly colored. Sherly decided, while laying on top of a beautiful daybed on the beach with Da, that the tiger was her favourite. It stretched across his hip, the head on his lower belly, the feet on his thigh, forever locked in a leaping position. Its tail curled around his thigh, it was bright and colourful. It looked like it was ready to protect her Da, which she liked. She was outlining it, while Da was watching Daddy play with Jonny in the water.

Daddy's skin was free from any embellishments. It was pale like Sherly's, but his was covered with freckles. Jonny was tanning already, his skin now sported a golden glow. Sherly's skin was more sensitive, that was why she glad for the canopy of the daybed. She loved being surrounded by its white canvas walls. The bed was round and the cushion were a creamy white. Her hand travelled further up to Da's upper arm, it was decorated with the logo of the Arsenal Football Club. Da always watched their games, sometimes when they had one of their play-dates, he watched it with Jonny in their living-room. Sherly didn't like it and usually Daddy and her did something else. Last time, Daddy had made cupcakes with her and she had been allowed to lick frosting of his body.

"Do you like my tattoos, baby girl?" Da drawled lazily.

Sherly nodded. "May I see the ones on your back again, please?"

"Sure thing," answered Da and turned, sprawling himself on the cushions of the bed.

Sherly traced the tattoos there as well. The Met didn't allow their employees tattoos that would be visible above their uniform, so Da had his tattoos mostly on his torso and upper parts of his extremities. The face of a wolf adorned his upper back. It looked fierce, it was done in black ink, but his eyes were a startling shade of blue. Sherly thought it was a little scary, with its scowl and the lack of colour. She traced it anyway, she knew Jonny was fascinated by it.

They lay about lazily and after a while were joined by Jonny and Daddy, who were tired of swimming. Wrapped in a towel Jonny lay between Daddy and Da. He watched as Sherly's fingers traveled over Da's tattoos, who shivered, goose-bumps erupting on his skin. Jonny joined Sherly, outlining the tattoos, but when Jonny's fingers were in the way of Sherly's, she slapped him away.

"Go away, Jonny! I was here first," Sherly growled.

"Sherly! I'm sure your Da has enough tattooed skin for both of you!" Daddy said to Sherly with a disapproving look. He didn't like it, when Sherly was pushy and didn't let Jonny join in whatever she was doing. She looked back at him sufficiently contrite.

They continued peacefully, their fingers roaming over Da's skin. Sherly began to drop kisses along the tiger's tail that curled around Da's thigh. Da turned around again to let them kiss the rest of the tiger and immediately his little ones' lips were all over his body. Tongues lapping at the tattoos.

Sherly slid her hands beneath the Da's speedo and slipped it over his cock. It sprung free, already hard from all the hands and tongues he had on his body. Sherly proceeded to engulf him with her mouth and he groaned. Jonny, who didn't want to be left out of the action, sucked one of Da's nipples in his mouth, multiplying his pleasure. He also had one hand on his balls, fondling them slightly. Sherly redoubled her effort and her head was bopping up and down. They continued this sweet torture for a while. Then Jonny let his finger trail along his perineum back to his balls, while Sherly let her tongue dip into the slit of his cock a little and he was lost. He came with a grunt, his back arching slightly off the daybed. Sherly licked him clean and then grinned up at him. He grinned back and turned to look at Jonny, who also had a smug smile dancing across his tanning face.

"Well, I must say, Da, I find myself quite envious of your tattoos, if they obtain you so much attention from Jonny and Sherly," Daddy winked at his partner. Jonny turned eagerly grabbing for his Daddy's cock, but Da held him back.

"Mhm, I might have a solution for that, Daddy. First, though, we need to have some lunch and then I'll solve your little issue," Da said, smiling mischievously, eyes twinkling. He had had an idea a while back, when it came apparent that Jonny and Sherly liked his tattoos so much. Luckily, he had obtained the necessary supplies before coming here and had hid it in his only jumper, he was sure he wouldn't need it, but had packed just in case anyway.

They got up, Da ahead of them, but he turned around before walking inside. He grinned when he saw three erections straining beneath swim wear. Sherly's bathing suit had a skirt and it swayed funnily around her cock. This was going to be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 is finally here.

They had lunch in the kitchen. Just some bread, cheese and fruits. Da watched as his three loved ones gulped their food down and chuckled. Even Daddy ate too fast, his usual dignity and grace were swayed by hunger and need for something besides the food.

"Slow down, loves, please. You are going to hurt yourselves." Da said with good humour.

They slowed, but not by much and soon were done with their lunch. Sherly had eaten enough to make her Daddies happy and Jonny smiled happily when Da stroked across his tummy.

"Why don't you two help Daddy get some towels and use them to cover all of the daybed outside at the beach, sweethearts. I'll be with you in a minute," Da suggested, he saw them off and went to the bedroom to retrieve the bag he stashed in his jumper. He had bought bodypaint, liquid in little jars, at his sister's shop. He had also bought several soft brushes in different sizes. On his way out he stopped in the kichen and grabbed two plastic cups with water, a large tray and two little plastic bowls to mix different colours. He had bought six colours, which were intermixable; white, black, red, blue, yellow and green. Since he was feeling hopeful, he also took lube with him.

On his way down to the beach and the daybed, he could hear Jonny's and Sherly's laughter. Jonny was chasing his sister down the beach. Her long legs carrying her across the sand, but Jonny was quick and moments later had his hands wrapped around her. By then Da had arrived at the daybed. Daddy was sitting on it, they had done a good job and the bed was covered with towels everywhere.

He put the tray on the cushions and then arranged the jars, the brushes, the cups and bowls on it. Sherly and Jonny had ran back to the bed and stared curiously at what Da was doing.

"I thought you two might enjoy giving Daddy his own tattoos. This is body paint, it will wash off, but you can decide what tattoos Daddy gets," Da explained.

Daddy grinned at his partner, he had taken one of the brushes. It was really soft and it would feel wonderful on his skin. The little ones just nodded, eager to start and Daddy quickly turned to lay on his belly. They placed the tray by his head, so Jonny and Sherly could both reach it easily. Jonny immediately started with the black and white. He tried to make a smaller version of Da's wolf on his upper arm, because it was his favourite of Da's tattoos. He even added the blue eyes.

Sherly stared at the jars, eager to paint, but indecision hindered her. "No pink, Da?" she asked, her lips shoved forward in a pout. Da just chuckled and took one of the bowls in his hands and added a little white before dipping the tip of the brush in the red and mixed it with the white. Sherly watched happily while Da made pink for her.

"You can make more colours this way. Red and blue for example will get you purple. White makes the colours lighter, black darker. Just try a little, you'll get the hang of it, honey."

Sherly, though, started with the pink Da had mixed. She painted her name down her Daddy's thigh. Each letter underneath each other. Daddy chuckled, he had felt, what Sherly wrote. The brushes and the moist feel of the paint felt good and he sighed happily. Jonny, too, had watched the colour mixing and preceded to make a dark blue. He also wrote his name on the other thigh. Sherly grinned at him and both continued to paint across Daddy's back. Sherly drew brightly coloured flowers all over her side of his back, while Jonny painted cars, light blue clouds and stars.

Daddy turned after a while and they devoted themselves to embellish Daddy's front. He still had his tight bathing briefs on, his cock was straining beneath them. The stroke of the brush felt incredible, he had goose-bumps all over and it tickled in a pleasantly. Da watched them happily. It was a great sight, the little ones enjoyed themselves and, judging by the sighs and the impressive erection, Daddy liked it, too.

When Jonny was done with his side of Daddy, he crawled between Daddy's legs and pulled down the briefs. He looked in his Daddy's eyes for approval before slowly sucking the tip of the cock into his mouth. Sherly happily continued painting, while Daddy moaned. When Sherly finished and examined at her work, Jonny stopped, too. He got up and looked at Daddy with puppy eyes.

"Wanna have you in me, Daddy, please," Jonny whispered. Da pressed the lube into Daddy's hands, who motioned for Jonny to kneel on the daybed and opened him up. Clearly not happy with being left out, Sherly turned to Da, who smiled and positioned her next to Jonny. Watching Sherly and Jonny paint his partner's body again, had gotten him hard again. He opened her up, sighing when he finally sank himself into her tight heat. He thrust a few times, enjoying the sounds Sherly was making, before he stopped. Sherly made an impatient noise and moved back, but Da just shushed her. He bent over a little and pulled the tray of paint in between Sherly and Jonny. He grabbed a brush and generously dipped it in the red.

He almost pulled out of Sherly all the way and then started at her neck and drew a single red line down her spine, stopping shortly before her hole. Sherly's back arched and she moaned loudly, the sensation of the brush across her spine sending sparkles through her body. Da hesitated a second, but he guided the brush back up her spine, while slowly thrusting back into his little girl. He repeated this several time, gradually pulling out of her when he drew down her spine and thrusting in when he drew up. It didn't take long for Sherly to start begging her Da to thrust harder to make her come. When Sherly let out a particularly needy and desperate sound, he abandoned the brush and pushed hard into her, hitting her prostate until Sherly came hard on top of the towels. Da followed, grunting, Sherly's arse milking his cock for his come.

Daddy had followed Da's example and had grabbed himself a brush. First he drew on his little boy's back, just colourful lines and spots, all the while pushing into Jonny lazily. Next he drew a red hand on Jonnys right buttock, which he spanked lightly with every thrust. This turned Jonny on and he soon was a sobbing mess. His Daddy's cock so hard inside him and that combined with the pleasure/pain from the spanking made him quiver and precum dropped from his cock.

Stopping the spanking, Daddy used that hand to wrap around Jonny's cock.

"You're such a good little boy for Daddy, Jonny. My little soldier, enjoying Daddy's cock and spanks so much. Good boy, good boy," Daddy groaned into Jonny's ear. "Come for me, sweetheart. Come for Daddy."

Jonny came with a loud moan, collapsed onto his forearms and he buried his head into his arms. The movement pushed his bum back onto Daddy's thrusting cock and Daddy finally let go and fucked his boy with abandon. Daddy could feel his balls tighten and he buried his cock deep, shooting his load into Jonny.

They all collapsed on the daybed panting, smiling happily. After catching their breaths, Jonny and Sherly both turned their attention on Daddy, tracing their paintings on his body. Da chuckled: "See, love? Nothing to be envious about anymore."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments, prompts, suggestions, kudos and all of that and I love to hear from you. Don't be shy about prompting, I'm writing these stories, whatever you suggest can't be worse than that ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, prompt or share an idea. They are apreciated as are the kudos. Thank you so much for reading this.  
> And thanks to my beta Suse.


End file.
